


And The Space Case

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [510]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: navigatorsnorth askedSpace!Librarians AU tho...





	And The Space Case

Ezekiel is grinning. Ezekiel grinning is usually a bad sign.

Stone sucked on a tooth for a moment, considering whether knowing or not knowing would be worse. But he was a Librarian - he always chose the path of knowledge. “What did you do?”

Ezekiel’s grin just got impossibly wider. “You remember that big sparkly artifact we found last week?”

Stone could feel a headache coming on. “You mean the diselenite crystal that the Athorians were using to power their very illegal jump ship?”

Ezekiel clicked his tongue. “The very same. And do you also remember how very, very slow Jenkins’ old espresso machine is? Who am I kidding, you whine about it constantly.”

At the sound of his name, Jenkins popped out from behind a stack. He had to take off the helmet he was wearing sans space suit before he could speak. “Mr Jones, tell me you did not touch my coffee machine.”

Ezekiel feigned wounded. “Jenkins, no, I would never.” He paused, and his grin bloomed afresh. “I talked Cassandra into it. But she kept having to make short blacks to test the brew was still good even though it now takes, like, a femtosecond. I think she’s seeing even more dimensions than usual. Hey,” he added, unfazed as the other two pushed past him and started running down the halls of the Library towards the door that connected the main Library with shuttle that was its corporeal form. “Maybe we should hook her up to the jump drives, see where she can take us!”

There was no reply, just the distant sounds of Cassandra talking faster than the speed of light and Stone trying to coax her down from the ceiling before they reactivated the gravity.

Ezekiel shrugged. “You’re welcome,” he said to the empty room, and strolled out after them.


End file.
